Sim Showdown/S2/Piggy Problems
Matt: Hello and welcome back to another episode of Sim Showdown! Last time, we concluded the chaotic triathlon. We have another exciting episode lined up so I'll stop babbling and let's go! '*in the female elder cabin* Abigail: We've really got a good advantage on the other team haven't we? Tracy: Quite so! Nova: Isn't it fabulous?! Alexa: These statistics suggest something ... Ruthie: They do dearie? Alexa: We have a stable advantage of 60% to 40% that we could now use beneficially to elimate their strongest team members which is both beneficial to us in the short and long term. We would do this by making them fail multiple tim- Nova: Um, I wouldn't do that. Experience hon. Petal: It could work though ... Margaret: I'm not sure Alexa: We may not have age on our side, but we certainly have intelligence! Tracy: Maybe ... Matt: *on megaphone* Contestants! You have to 20 minutes to get ready and get on the bus. We're travelling to the opposite side of the island for today's challenge! Nova: How exciting! '*camera flashes to the bus travelling briefly, the jumps to it arriving at it's destination* Summer: Ooh, we've arrived! '*everybody gets off* Matt: So welcome to the island's farm everybody! Bean: Wowie! Ruthie: *hears Bean* These youth's language ... Edwin: Mmmmm, farm food Matt: And let me introduce today's special guest, Renee! Renee: *walks out of Barn* Hey guys! Are you all pumped for today's challenge? Most of the contestants: *simply nod* Bean: YES! *fist pumps* Amelia: Please, just stop ... Matt: So today's challenge is revolved around- Renee: -my beautifully amazing pigs! Matt: Yeah ... that. So your task is to round the pig into the pen in the quickest time you can! You'll each take it in turns and whoever has the fastest time will have won the team safety from tonight's elimination. Are we ready? Then let's go! '*camera goes to Alexa chasing her pig and it's heading directly for the pen* Alexa: Statistically, I would say that I'm very close to- '*pig suddenly vears off to the side, now heading away from the pen* Alexa: ... Ruthie: Nevermind, try again dearie! Alexa: *stops to catch her breath* Thanks Ruthie. *glances at the pen* Hang on ... *walks towards the pen* Ah-ha! Renee: What's she doing? Billy: I'm not sure ... Alexa: *picks up bag of food, sprinkles some just inside the pen entrance* Pig: *stops, turns, and runs towards the food* Matt: This should not be happening! Renee: Whoopsie, I forgot to remove the food Matt: Someone remove the pig food! It cannot be this easy for them! Alexa: *coughs politely* Star: Hey, that's not fair! Matt: Are gameshows normally fair? Alexa: *coughs louder* Nova: Matthew, I thought that you'd continue with the good moraled show I'd set up in your absence ... Star: See- Alexa: AH HEM! Matt: What? Alexa: The pig is statistically all in the pen now. Matt: *stops stopwatch* 3 minutes, 50 seconds. Alexa: You need to exclude you argueing which would approximate to -30 seconds. Matt: Eh, no? Alexa: But that will not provide a fair set of results. Matt: Oh well. Next up is Summer! '*camera jumps to Summer's attempt* Matt: Go! Summer: Give me a P! Bean: P! Summer: Give me a I! Bean: I! Summer: Give me a G! Bean: G! Summer: Give me a G! Bean: G! Summer: Give me a Y! Bean: Y! Pig: ... oink? (da heck) Summer: What do you get? Bean: PIGGY! Amelia: Please just SHUT UP! Summer: Go piggy, go, go, go piggy! *10 minutes later* Summer: *still cheering* Pig: *mind blow, lying on ground in shock* Renee: Um, Matt ... is this normal? Matt: Okay Summer, stop! Summer: Why? Matt: We'll just give you a 'Did Not Finish'. Summer: Matt: Next! '*camera briefly shows Hisao, Margaret and Billy when they get the pig into the pen and their times of 3:55, 4:10 and 2:50, then goes to Star* Matt: Go! Star: HIYYY-YA! *jumps, doing a ninja's forward flip, landing in a crouching position before chasing after the pig at a really fast speed* Abigail: Oh my jesus! Renee: She's gaining really quick! Star: *leaps forward, just missing the pig* Pig: *squeals* Edwin: Man, that was so close! Billy: Go on Star! Star: *leaps again, this time she grabs the pig* Amelia: Woohoo! ... I mean, well done Star: *runs into pen* Matt: Wow! Well we have a new best time of 1:10! Star: Oh yeah! '*camera flashes through Terry (5:30), Ruthie (4:20) and Amelia (2:59) getting their times, then to Abigail about to start her run* Matt: Go! Pig: *turns, starts running* '''Abigail: Stop right there mister! Pig: *continues running* Abigail: Oh hell no! Don't you dare ignore me! Pig: *turns* Abigail: That's better, now get in the pen before I whoop yo' ass into some bacon! Amelia: Oh my! Edwin: She's scary ... Abigail: Now! *point* Pig: *scrambles to get in the pen* Renee: Was that animal abuse? I'm pretty sure it was ... Matt: Well, that's the best time so far, 0 minutes, 57 seconds! Well done! Abigail: Mhhmmmmmm! *camera flashes through Nova (3:00), Edwin (2:30), Bean (6:10) and Tracy (5:55)* Matt: Up last, Petal! Petal: Let's do this. Matt: Okay, 3, 2, 1, GO! Petal: *chants something in elvish* Renee: You people are crazy ... Petal: Let us walk there united. Pig: *trots over to Petal and they walk into the pen together* Renee: Mental crazy! Matt: I know they are ... It's quite sad reall- Renee: I totes have to join this show! Matt: Anyhow, Petal wins the challenge for the Elders! Abigial: Oh yeah sugar! Terry: Woohoo! Ruthie: Well done Petal-dearie. Matt: Back to the camp! '*camera goes to the teens voting* Matt: The people through are ... '*camera jumps to the votes* Amelia: Bean, he's really getting to me now ... Bean: Star, she should've tried harder! Billy: Summer, she did nothhing. Edwin: Summer, need I explain? Star: Summer, unfortunatly. Summer: Bean, his time was terrible! *camera jumps back to Matt* Matt: ... Amelia, Billy and Edwin! Amelia: Yes! Billy: Yay '''Edwin: Sick man! Matt: Also safe is ... Star! Star: Phew ... Matt: And finally ... Bean, you're safe! Bean: Summer's going?! Matt: Correct, Summer, you're out! Summer: Oh well. Can I do a cheer to say good- Matt: No. Well that's the end of the episode, we'll see you next time on Sim Showdown! Category:Chapters